


Emergency Sign

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Home, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Protect and Serve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Two missing nin receive an emergency sign from a Konoha civilian.  What will be the consequences if they answer?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Emergency Sign

The two shinobi sat at a table in the corner of the well-lit bar.

They were watching their prey when the door to the bar swung open and a young teenager carrying a package entered. The boy walked up to the barkeeper and asked a question. The barkeeper replied and smiled when the boy handed over the package. The barkeeper delved into his register and handed over payment to the boy who said something that made the barkeeper nod. The boy bowed then turned to leave.

But before the boy could reach the door, he was grabbed by the man that was the shinobi’s prey.

The boy was clearly frightened but was trying his best to remain calm. His eyes met those of the two shinobi. Only his hand moved.

“What’s the kid doing with his hand?” the older of the two shinobi asked quietly.

“Emergency signal.”

“What?”

“Emergency signal. It’s taught to civilians since they can’t flare their chakra.”

“That’s weird.”

The second shinobi shrugged one shoulder and stood up.

“What are you doing?” hissed the first.

“Answering the emergency signal.” Came the calm reply.

The prey sneered when the younger shinobi drew near. “The fuck you want, scrawny?”

“Let the boy go.”

“Make me.” 

The civilian boy went limp and the prey lost his grasp as the boy fell to the floor and rolled beneath the table. But it was not the younger shinobi that attacked. The older one punched their prey in the chest, knocking him from his chair, across the room slamming against the wall.

The prey’s companions turned terrified eyes to the shinobi. “You killed him!”

The taller of the two barked a harsh laugh. “Trust me. He got a much easier death from me than he would have from him.” He tilted his head toward his younger partner.

The younger shinobi gave a thin smile to the prey’s companions. He held out a hand to the civilian boy who took it and rose to his feet. “We’ll return you to your clan.” He murmured.

“Thank you, shinobi-san.” Came the grateful response.

The taller of the two shinobi flicked a coin to the barkeeper. “For our tab.” He pointed at the prey and his friends. “Have them pay for the mess.”

And without an answer from the barkeeper, the three left the bar.

The younger of the two shinobi asked the civilian boy “Where are you to meet your family?”

“By Aizawa Mercantile on Orchid Street.”

The shinobi nodded and the three walked in silence to their destination.

The boy could feel…something from the two shinobi but he was unable say what it was. He was rather relieved when he saw his family and their wagon. He darted away from the two shinobi. “Father!”

The taller of the two shinobi felt his partner become tense and looked towards the wagon and saw the boy in the arms of his parents. Two younger siblings stared.

But they meant nothing.

What consumed most of his attention were the four shinobi standing near. It was a jonin sensei and three genin. He could feel the tension radiating from his partner.

The younger shinobi noticed that the jonin sensei signaled to his genin _Prepare to run_. He nearly smiled at the shocked looks of the genin when the sensei softly barked “Do as I say!”

“Shinobi-san!” The civilian boy was jogging towards them with a small package in his hand. As he reached the pair, he bowed and held out the package. “With gratitude from my family for your help today.”

The younger of the pair took the package from the boy and unrolled it. Inside were four kunai. And he recognized the mark of the maker. The boy smiled broadly. “It’s made by the finest weapons maker in Konoha. Made from the finest steel…”

The younger shinobi barely heard the boy’s patter, but his companion laughed when the boy finished. He reached out and with his large hand ruffled the boy’s hair. He called out to the father. “Your boy shows great promise!”

“Thank you, shinobi-san!” The father waved for his son to return.

The two shinobi bowed slightly and turned to leave.

“Itachi-san.”

Uchiha Itachi froze in his tracks. Hoshigaki Kisame stood ready by his side. Neither turned back to face the Konoha shinobi.

“Gai-san.”

“Sasuke will be graduating in a few months. It is my understanding he will be at the top of his class.”

“That’s…good.”

“They cannot break his obsession concerning you.”

“That’s good.”

“Itachi, the Konoha hitai-ate you currently wear is unblemished. Come home. There may be consequences. But come home.”

Kisame could see the tremors in his partner’s body, but Itachi’s voice was firm when he replied. “No. I will not return to Konoha.”

Itachi started walking away and Kisame matched him stride for stride.

Konoha’s most infamous missing-nin, Clan Killer Uchiha Itachi flinched at Maito Gai’s last words:

“May the soles of your feet be firm!”


End file.
